Massacre pour quelques fruits
by saulot
Summary: Luffy, Robin, Chopper et Brok découvrent qu'ils sont vénérés, que certains fruits engendrent plus de convoitise et de conflits que l'or.
1. Concours de force

**Chapitre 1 : **Concours de force

Cette nouvelle se déroule après _Arès le dévastateur_, Brise-Rocs est un ogre qui a rejoint l'équipage de Luffy, durant leur aventure sur l'île de Crètas.

A bord du Mille soleils, le bateau de Luffy, l'ambiance était fébrile, car un défi titanesque se déroulait entre Luffy et Zorro, les deux finalistes d'un concours de force, auquel participa tout les hommes de l'équipage. Pipo fut le premier à abandonner, à cause de l'impossibilité pour lui de soulever des haltères de cinquante kilos, le second à déclarer forfait fut Brok 300 kilos c'était trop pour lui, Franky s'arrêta à deux tonnes, Sandy à 5, Brise-Rocs à 10. Zorro affichait un discret sourire, Luffy bloquait sur les haltères de 20 tonnes. Il s'apprêtait à demander à son capitaine s'il déclarait forfait, quand Luffy effectua un geste étrange à première vue, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, puis attendit deux secondes, une grosse boule apparut au niveau des talons de Luffy, elle remonta progressivement vers le haut des jambes, puis disparut. Ensuite la peau du capitaine devint rouge, et émit de la vapeur. Luffy se mit alors à jongler avec les 20 poids les plus lourds de Zorro, ceux de 5 tonnes, au bout de 2 minutes, il arrêta de s'amuser, Luffy avec une seule main tendit une charge de 100 tonnes à Zorro. Celui-ci le regard bas, dit qu'il abandonnait, Zorro éprouvait une grande déception, son record personnel de 30 tonnes, venait d'être ridiculiser par la performance de Luffy.

Sandy : Luffy tu as triché, tu as utilisé ton Gear 2, ta technique de dopage pour gagner.

Luffy : L'utilisation des pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon n'était pas interdite Sandy.

Zorro : Luffy a raison, aucune règle n'encadrait le concours.

Luffy exultait non seulement il avait vécu un moment passionnant en affrontant ses compagnons, mais en plus il avait acquis 10 millions de berries, le prix du vainqueur. Avec cette somme il allait enfin pouvoir se payer, la statue en bronze de deux mètres de haut à l'effigie de Gold Roger, le premier seigneur des pirates. La joie de Luffy fut interrompue par le choc que reçut le bateau, chacun se précipita à l'avant du navire, pour découvrir que le Mille soleils avait heurté un modeste esquif à moitié délabré. A l'intérieur de la frêle embarcation en piteux état, gisait un homme évanoui. Chopper s'occupa de lui, il reprit conscience au bout de quelques heures.

Inconnu : Merci de m'avoir sauvé, je m'appelle Didier.

Luffy : De rien, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Est-ce que vous vous sentez en état de répondre ?

Didier : Je vous en prie, allez-y.

Luffy : Pourquoi étiez-vous en train de dériver ?

Didier : Parce que mon navire a coulé, à cause d'une attaque d'un navire de la marine.

L'équipage de Luffy : La marine ?

Luffy : Vous êtes un pirate ?

Didier : Non, il suffit de déranger les plans du gouvernement mondial, pour que la marine vous considère comme de la vermine nuisible, qu'il faut éliminer à tout prix. Mon seul crime est d'avoir voulu protéger mes proches d'un génocide.

Luffy : Génocide ?

Didier : Le gouvernement mondial a découvert des gisements d'or, d'argent, de fer et de charbon sur mon île natale, Atollia, seulement comme mon peuple refuse de laisser le gouvernement les exploiter, il a décidé de se venger en ordonnant le massacre de tous les habitants de mon pays.

Luffy : Très bien reposez-vous, Franky tu crois que le bateau de Didier est réparable ?

Franky (se concentre) : Hm, ce bateau est en mauvais état, même avec des réparations minutieuses, il sombrera si le temps se gâte.

Didier : Il faut absolument que je retourne sur Atollia, je refuse d'abandonner mes amis et mes parents, alors qu'ils sont confrontés à une situation critique, tant pis si je risque la noyade. _Il se lève et retourne en titubant vers son bateau._

Franky (agrippe la veste de Didier) : Hé, vous avez vraiment l'intention de partir tout de suite ?

Didier : Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas attendre très longtemps, d'ici deux ou trois jours le génocide des atollians commencera.

Franky : Je comprends que vous ayez envie de partir, mais je vous conseille d'attendre quelques heures, vos chances d'arriver sur Atollia, seront bien plus grandes si vous vous reposez, et que vous me laissez colmater les fissures de votre barque.

Didier : Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?

Franky : Parce que les ennemis du gouvernement mondial sont mes amis.

Didier : Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

Franky : Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, retournez vous allonger dans votre lit.

Didier : Très bien. _Il va se coucher_

Après la discussion avec Didier, Luffy et ses compagnons se concertèrent, ils se mirent d'accord pour un détour vers Atollia. Pour eux venir en aide à tous ceux qui s'opposent au gouvernement mondial est une priorité. A son réveil Didier fut étonné, une odeur familière lui parvenait. Il se précipita sur le pont, et poussa un cri de surprise.

Didier : Comment ? _Didier aperçoit Atollia._ Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve ! Il est impossible qu'un bateau à voile aille aussi vite.

Franky : Le Mille soleils, possède un moteur. Il peut aller à plus de 100 kilomètres heure.

Didier : Etonnant, et vous n'avez pas de problème de tant à autre ?

Franky (vexé) ce bateau navigue très bien.

Didier : Les savants de mon île tentent de mettre au point, un bateau à moteur, pour l'instant tout ce qu'il obtienne ce sont des échecs retentissants. L'année dernière, Le fulgurant a explosé, dés qu'il atteignit la vitesse de cinq kilomètres heure. Votre bateau est vraiment épatant.

Franky (content) : Merci !

Didier : C'est moi qui vous remercie, de m'avoir amené près d'Atollia. J'ai une énorme dette envers vous tous.

Luffy : Il n'en n'est rien, mon équipage et moi, sommes contents quand nous aidons des opposants au gouvernement mondial.

Didier ( il s'incline) : Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je dois partir tout de suite.

Luffy : Attends Didier, j'ai quelques.

Zorro ( à la vigie) : Un navire de la marine à tribord !

Luffy : Les gars vous êtes d'accord pour protéger Didier ?

L'équipage ( à l'unisson) : oui !

Sur l'Intrépide, un bateau de la marine à proximité du Mille Soleils. Le capitaine Henri d'Anjou dit le malveillant se frottait les mains, et arborait un sourire sadique. Un bateau pirate défendu par un modeste équipage était à portée de tir, quand bien même il ne contenait aucun butin, Henri s'avérait sûr de toucher une coquette somme en revendant les deux superbes femmes qu'il avait repéré comme esclaves. Et puis Henri trépignait de plaisir, en s'imaginait les réactions de peur de ses futures victimes face à son navire fortement armé.

L'équipage du Mille soleil sauf Pipo, Nami et Chopper : A l'abordage !

Henri (perplexe) : Comment ça à l'abordage !

La bataille auquelle participa Luffy et ses amis, dura moins de dix minutes. Tétanisé par la surprise Henri n'avait pas encore bougé, quand le dernier de ses hommes s'effondra. Devant la défaite cuisante de son équipage il entra dans une colère noire.

Henri (exaspéré) : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, pour hériter d'une bande de pareilles chiffes molles ?

Zorro : Avant de faire le malin, montre donc l'exemple.

Henri (vexé) : Que veux-tu dire ?

Zorro : Un capitaine est mal placé pour faire la morale à ses hommes, quand il bouge sans rien faire alors que son équipage est attaqué.

Henri : J'ai le droit de me plaindre, je suis entouré de bras cassés, de nuls incapables d'affronter un équipage de pirates pouilleux.

Zorro (sourit) : Très impressionnant, tu fais le fier alors que tu es un gringalet.

Henri (fulmine) : Le gringalet, il est capable de t'assommer, sans problème !

Zorro : Très bien je relève le défi.

Henri : Hein ?

Zorro : Je parie que tu es capable de te faire mal, en essayant de me frapper. Essaie donc de me mettre K.O, minus. _Zorro croise les bras._

Henri (hors de lui) : Crève sale pirate de pacotille. _Il donne un coup de poing dans les abdominaux de Zorro. _Argh !

Zorro (dépité) : Tu es plus pitoyable que je le pensai, je n'ai même pas besoin de bouger pour te faire mal.

Henri (se force à sourire) : Je n'ai rien andouille. Tête d'algue.

Henri (pense) : Aïe, j'ai le poing brisé. Hi, le gazon ambulant se dirige vers moi !

Zorro : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne frappe pas les pitoyables dans ton genre, qui réagisse comme des bébés face au danger.

Henri : Que veux-tu dire ? _Il s'aperçoit qu'il s'est fait pipi dessus. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est euh, un pari, c'est ça, j'avais parié que je pouvais tenir deux jours sans faire pipi, mais à cause du combat, j'ai été déconcentré.

Zorro (las) : Allez file, roi de l'excuse bidon.

Chopper : Didier a disparu.

L'équipage : Quoi ?

La confusion de la bataille, avait permis à Didier de s'éloigner du Mille soleils, sans se faire remarquer, l'équipage scruta l'horizon mais il n'arriva pas à retrouver sa trace. L'équipage délibéra sur la marche à suivre, finalement les circonstances l'obligea à abandonner momentanément l'idée de chercher Didier, et à fuir vers une cachette discrète, la marine avait envoyé des renforts pour venir en aide aux rescapés de l'Intrépide.

Henri (dans une chaloupe, à une distance respectable du Mille Soleils, crie à tue-tête) : La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je t'embrocherai avec un sabre, Zorro l'escrimeur de pacotille.

Zorro (moqueur) : Oh, j'ai peur, je suis confronté à un terrible adversaire, s'il éloigne de moi avant de me lancer un défi, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est lâche, non c'est que sa voix est si forte, qu'elle rend sourd tous ceux qui sont proches de lui.

La réplique de Zorro fit sourire tout l'équipage du Mille Soleils, et rendit rouge de colère Henri. Cependant il se calma vite, en pensant à la mauvaise surprise qu'il réservait à Luffy et ses compagnons.


	2. La secte des fruitiers

**Chapitre 2 : **La secte des fruitiers

Le débarquement sur Atollia de l'équipage de Luffy, se déroula sans histoire, mais l'inquiétude régnait, car il assistait à un spectacle déroutant. L'île était couverte de milliers de statues près desquelles des offrandes de fruits, de bijoux et d'or étaient déposés. Plusieurs connaissances étaient immortalisées dans la pierre, Ener, Crocodile, Smoker, Chopper et Robin. Le détail le plus angoissant s'avérait la tenace odeur de sang et la couleur rouge des statues, elles servaient de lieu de cérémonie pour des sacrifices sanglants.

La tension augmenta chez Luffy et ses compagnons dés qu'ils arrivèrent dans une zone habitée, à cause de la réaction des autochtones, ils se prosternaient à leurs pieds. Quand Robin, Chopper, Brok ou Luffy s'approchaient d'un atollian, celui-ci paniqué, devenait incapable de discuter, les seules paroles qu'il émettait, s'avéraient des prières.

Excédé, Luffy demanda à Zorro d'attraper un attolian, devant la menace d'être effleuré par Luffy, il se mit à expliquer les raisons du comportement étrange des atollians. Sur Atollia les utilisateurs de fruit du démon, reçoivent un culte, car ils sont considérés comme des demi-dieux voire des divinités à part entière. La principale activité artistique sur l'île consiste à dresser en l'honneur des akumas¹, une statue, et de les honorer par des offrandes déposées au pied de la sculpture. Lors des grandes occasions un sacrifice animal voire humain, est organisé, et les statues sont aspergées par le sang des victimes sacrificielles. Robin, Chopper et Luffy étaient très appréciés, chaque année afin de s'attirer leurs « faveurs », 10 bœufs, 5 hommes, 3 femmes et un bébé étaient immolés. En plus il était courant de placer à côté des statues à leur image des objets précieux, comme des vases en or, des diamants etc. L'intérêt des atollians pour les utilisateurs de fruit du démon, est lié à une suite de massacres provoqués par des mutants surpuissants, la population humaine d'Atollia a failli disparaître 10 fois. L'armée malgré la vaillance de ses soldats, était facilement balayée. Ces événements tragiques ont donné naissance à un culte, basé sur l'adoration des utilisateurs des fruits du démon, ils sont perçus comme des monstres invincibles et violents, pour les atollians ordinaires. Le clergé local affirme que la population doit montrer quotidiennement une fervente dévotion envers les akumas, afin de les calmer, et préserver la vie des atollians d'un génocide. En plus de l'entretien des statues, il faut honorer les akumas, en pratiquant à genoux, au moins cinq fois par jour des séances de prière de 30 minutes. Toutes les familles atolliannes ont un utilisateur du fruit du démon préféré, il a le droit à une place particulière dans l'autel familial. Invoquer le nom d'un akuma pour attirer la chance ou le malheur, une bonne santé, la réussite sociale est un événement quotidien sur Atollia.

Profondément intrigué par les explications qu'ils reçurent, Luffy et ses amis, rendirent visite à Cavia prêtre du village de Beckam, pour en savoir plus sur le culte des utilisateurs de fruit du démon.

Cavia (terrorisé) : Argh, des akumas !

Luffy : Du calme, nous avons juste quelques questions à vous poser.

Cavia (tremble comme une feuille) : Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Luffy : Comment faites-vous pour connaître l'identité des mangeurs de fruit du démon ?

Cavia : En corrompant du personnel du service de renseignements de la marine.

Luffy : Est-ce que les prêtres organisent souvent des sacrifices humains ?

Cavia : Sur Atollia, les clercs ne sont pas qualifiés de prêtres mais de fruitiers. La fréquence des sacrifices humains dépend du fruitier local, certains pensent qu'une immolation par an est suffisant, d'autres exigent 100 sacrifices par semaine.

Luffy : Comment sont sélectionnées les victimes ?

Cavia : Victimes ? La plupart des sacrifiés s'avèrent des volontaires, enthousiastes à l'idée de rendre service à la communauté. Sinon de temps un temps, un criminel est offert aux akumas.

Nami : Franchement, je trouve immonde l'idée que vous organisez des sacrifices humains !

Cavia : Vous devriez être reconnaissantes envers les fruitiers, sans notre travail, qui sait quels terribles ravages commettraient les akumas ?

Luffy (regard sombre) : Mon équipage, moi inclus, comprend quatre utilisateurs de fruits du démon, la pensée que nos noms soient associés à des immolations, ne nous apaisent pas, au contraire elle nous met dans une colère noire, et nous écœurent. Mes compagnons akumas, et moi souhaitons que les sacrifices humains cessent sur Atollia. _Chopper, Robin et Brok acquiescent. _Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un utilisateur de fruit du démon, qui souhaite l'immolation d'un homme ou d'une femme en son honneur, pourtant j'ai rencontré des dizaines d'akumas sadiques et mégalomanes.

Les arguments de Luffy eurent des conséquences fâcheuses, dés que lui et ses compagnons quittèrent sa maison, Cavia appela avec un escargophone² les principaux fruitiers d'Atollia, pour mettre en place des mesures contre des pirates hérétiques.

**Infos fin du chapitre 2**

¹ akuma : terme atollian pour désigner un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon ;

² escargophone : téléphone dans One piece, en forme d'escargot ;


	3. Traquenard

**Chapitre 3** : Traquenard

La recherche d'informations de l'équipage de Luffy n'avançait pas, les atollians qu'ils rencontraient, savaient que la marine effectuait des raids, mais ils ne connaissaient pas leur cachette, ou comment contacter des groupes qui luttaient contre les marins. Heureusement le hasard finit par amener des individus capables de répondre aux questions de Luffy.

Henri le malveillant est content, ses ennemis Les Rois des Mers¹ vont connaître son courroux, et bientôt supplier pour qu'ils soient achevés. Il va leur sortir le grand jeu, avec l'injection du Suppliprane, cette drogue inventée par les scientifiques du gouvernement mondial, inflige une douleur si terrible, qu'elle brise en moins d'une heure les individus les plus déterminés. La pensée d'une vengeance prochaine plongea Henri dans l'extase, le rendit indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Marin (crie à tue-tête) : Capitaine !

Henri (sort de sa rêverie) : Que se passe t-il ?

Marin : Capitaine, il faut fuir !

Henri : Pourquoi ?

Marin : Parce que, non c'est trop tard ! Argh !

Henri : Que ?

Henri dans la lune, n'avait pas remarqué que Luffy et son équipage avait repéré son groupe de 200 hommes, et neutralisé tous ses subordonnés.

Zorro : Comment es-tu devenu marin ? Tu as acheté ton grade ?

Henri (en colère) : Pas du tout, j'ai travaillé dur pour devenir capitaine.

Zorro (moqueur) : Je croyais que le rôle des officiers, était d'établir des stratégies en surveillant le champ de bataille, mais je me trompe peut-être, si ça se trouve contempler le ciel en souriant béatement, est primordial pour la victoire.

Henri (hors de lui) : Espèce de sale pirate, je vais te tuer !

Zorro : Je t'en prie, attaque-moi. _Il rengaine ses sabres, et n'en tient plus qu'un en main._

Henri (hésitant) : C'est que, si jamais je te bats, je suis mort.

Zorro : Hein ?

Henri : Tes camarades vont te venger, si je te tues ou blesses.

Zorro : Bien essayé, mais tu ne risques rien, si je perds non seulement tu auras la vie sauve, mais aussi la liberté. N'est-ce pas les gars ? _L' équipage répond de manière affirmative._

Henri (pense) : Je suis perdu, je vais mourir, mais suis-je bête ? J'ai une arme secrète.

Henri sûr de sa victoire, chargea sur Zorro, il fut étonné par le sabre de son adversaire qui s'enflamma, et projeta des flammes qui filaient sur lui plus rapidement que des balles de pistolet, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de parer facilement ses coups.

Henri : Ha, ha, tu fais moins le fier Roronoa.

Zorro : imbécile, regarde le bas de ta veste.

Henri (joyeux) : C'est toi l'imbécile, si tu penses que je vais baisser les yeux parce que tu me le demandes. Hé, hé tu dois commencer à paniquer, pour avoir recours à des ruses pathétiques. Ne t'en fais pas, si tu me supplies à genoux, je t'épargnerai.

Marin (mal en point) : Ca, Capitaine, Roronoa a raison, sur votre veste il y a. _Il s'évanouit._

Henri (regarde en bas) : Que ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Zorro : La déchirure sur ta veste, est un Z qui veut dire zozo, ce mot est un excellent qualificatif pour le bouffon que tu es. Bon assez parlé, il est temps de mettre fin à notre duel.

Henri : Attends, si tu me laisses partir, je te dirai tout ce que je sais des activités de la marine sur Atollia.

Zorro : Son marché vous paraît valable, les gars ?

Robin : Je crois que nous pouvons le laisser filer, car cela ne changera pas grand-chose à notre situation, la marine connaît notre présence sur Atollia, à cause la bataille navale que nous avons mené devant l'île. Cependant avant de lui rendre sa liberté, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'Henri nous accompagne, comme ça nous pourrons vérifier si les informations, qu'il nous donne sur la base de la marine ne sont pas fausses.

Tout l'équipage suivit l'avis de Robin. Henri coopéra en indiquant précisément la cachette de la base de la marine, et en expliquant que la principale raison de l'intérêt du gouvernement mondial pour Atollia n'est pas ses ressources minières, mais sa terre particulière qui rend possible la culture de fruits du démon, par contre il ne savait pas pourquoi les fruits du démon ne poussaient que sur cette île. Henri déclara ignorer si un génocide se préparait sur Atollia, et omit sciemment de renseigner les Rois des mers, sur la présence des monstres qui habitent la base baptisée « La Forteresse des lamentations ».

**Infos fin du chapitre 3**

¹ Rois des mers : surnom de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille ;


	4. Accrochage avec l’inquisition

**Chapitre 4 **: Accrochage avec l'inquisition

Luffy et ses amis s'avéraient perplexes, la Forteresse des lamentations était facile à trouver, pourtant aucun des atollians qu'ils avaient interrogés ne les avaient renseignés sur son emplacement, malgré le fait qu'il est difficile de ne pas remarquer un bâtiment entouré par des kilomètres de murailles, dont la hauteur dépasse les cents mètres.

Luffy s'apprêtait à interroger Henri pour obtenir des explications, quand il se tut, étonné par son silence, Nami demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Luffy : Nous somme épiés, soyez sur vos gardes.

Nami : Tu es sûr de toi de Luffy, je vois mal comment il est possible de tendre une embuscade dans une plaine plate, où les seules plantes présentes sont quelques touffes d'herbes éparses.

Zorro : Je sens une présence hostile.

Robin : Moi aussi.

Luffy : On s'apprête à nous attaquer ! Sortez vos armes ! Formons un !

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il dut esquiver les coups d'épées de deux adversaires. A leur grande surprise, leurs ennemis n'étaient pas des marins. Leur tenue était très éloignée de l'uniforme réglementaire de la marine, à la place d'une veste blanche et d'un pantalon noir, ils portaient une toge, et un masque gris, ainsi qu'une cape noire, leurs vêtements étaient couverts de motifs en spirale semblables à ceux des fruits du démon. Leur armement comprenait l'épée, la faux, le bâton, la dague, le marteau de guerre à deux mains. Quelques-uns avaient un style particulier, ils cherchaient à enrouler autour du cou ou de la main de leurs adversaires leur cape, tout en frappant à l'épée. Cette technique d'utilisation d'une cape dans un combat, fut efficace, Luffy fut étranglé, Zorro perdit un de ses sabres, Nami mise à terre etc, tout l'équipage sauf Pipo qui était resté sur le bateau, faillit être capturé. Heureusement le corps élastique de Luffy le rendait insensible à la strangulation, cette caractéristique surprit pendant une seconde leurs adversaires, et permit à Chapeau de paille et ses alliés de prendre un avantage décisif.

Luffy : Parle qui t'envoies ?

Homme : La mort plutôt que le déshonneur ! _Il se mord la langue et meurt._

Luffy et ses compagnons n'en revenaient pas, non seulement leurs adversaires préféraient se suicider plutôt que de supporter une défaite, mais en plus ils prenaient soin de tuer leurs camarades inconscients.

Luffy : Henri connais-tu les personnes qui nous ont attaqué ?

Henri : Il s'agit des inquisiteurs du culte fruitiste, ils sont le bras armés des fruitiers ¹, leur principale activité est le meurtre et la torture de tous les individus que les prêtres, qualifient d'hérétiques. Pour devenir leurs cibles, il suffit de peu de choses, une remarque un peu hostile sur le culte, signifie souvent la mort.

Luffy : Pourquoi la Forteresse des Lamentations est un lieu qui semble peu connu des atollians ?

Henri : Un accord existe entre la marine et les fruitiers, ils interdisent aux atollians de s'approcher de la base et, font disparaître les papiers qui donnent des informations sur la Forteresse, et en échange le gouvernement mondial leur verse une rente. Les prêtres font bien leur travail, aujourd'hui l'existence de la Forteresse n'est connu que par une poignée d'atollians.

Luffy : Le clergé d'Atollia est corrompu, jusqu'à quel point ?

Henri : La plupart des clercs atollians reçoivent des pots-de- vin de la part du gouvernement mondial.

Luffy : Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

Henri : Non, les prêtres sur Atollia sont des décadents, pour eux éblouir par leur richesse, est un devoir, et la pauvreté un déshonneur. Les clercs sur Atollia forment un groupe de dictateurs, ils transmettent leur charge de manière héréditaire, et les personnes qui contestent leur tyrannie religieuse et politique, sont punis par la décapitation ou le supplice de la lamelle ².

Henri : J'ai une question à vous poser. J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez pu détecter les inquisiteurs.

Luffy : Grâce à l'instinct.

Henri : Hein ?

Luffy : Certaines personnes possèdent un sixième sens qui permet de savoir si l'on ait suivi ou observé.

Zorro : Cette capacité est répandue chez les guerriers aguerris, peut-être que si tu t'entraînes pendant plusieurs siècles tu l'acquerras.

Henri (vexé) : Que veux-tu dire, gazon vivant ?

Zorro (calme) : Tu devrais changer de métier, la seule chose qui rivalise avec ton incompétence, en tant que militaire c'est ta vantardise.

Henri : Espèce de pirate de pacotille !

Zorro : Attention, ne me frappes pas trop fort, tu risques de te blesser.

Henri …

Henri (pense) : Je vais tuer Gazon ambulant à petit feu, dés que j'en aurai l'occasion. Zorro Roronoa, je ferai durer ton supplice durant des jours, tu finiras par me supplier de t'achever. Ha, ha, ha !

Le combat contre les inquisiteurs avait fatigué, Chapeau de paille et ses compagnons, ils décidèrent de se reposer, pendant leur pause un groupe hostile les observait.

**Infos fin du chapitre 4 :**

¹ fruitiers : Prêtres qui organisent le culte en l'honneur des utilisateurs de fruit du démon sur Atollia.

² Le supplice de la lamelle s'avère une des plus vicieuses techniques de tortures au monde, la victime est coupée lentement en tranches fines, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.


	5. Dilemme

**Chapitre 5 : **Dilemme

Parmi les assaillants qui voulaient s'en prendre à Luffy et ses compagnons, l'un d'eux hésitait, semblait déchiré par un conflit intérieur.

Assaillant tiraillé (pense) : Allez, je participe à l'attaque, non je dois les avertir. Mais je ne peux pas trahir mon groupe. Argh ! Que faire ? Je sais, pile je les aide, face je les tue. C' est pas vrai, elle est tombée sur la tranche. Bon tant pis je choisis.

L'ennemi angoissé fut tiré de sa réflexion par un spectacle inattendu, ses camarades assommés ou tués.

Zorro : Alors le rêveur, il est temps de penser à combattre.

Assaillant : Attendez c'est moi Didier. _Il retire son masque._

Zorro (regard menaçant) : Espèce d'ingrat ! _Il saisit Didier par le cou. _Avant que je ne te brise les os, dis-moi pourquoi tu attaques ceux qui t'ont sauvé la vie ?

Didier : Parce que je suis un ennemi des akumas¹ et de leurs alliés.

Luffy : Je croyais que les utilisateurs de fruits du démon étaient vénérés sur Atollia.

Didier : Le culte des akumas n'est pas une religion, plutôt un moyen de surmonter la peur d'un croquemitaine qui inspire la terreur. Les seuls à considérer comme divin les akumas sont les exaltés, un petit groupe composé d'inquisiteurs et de prêcheurs, pour les prêtres les akumas sont juste un moyen de renforcer leur influence, et pour le reste de la population un fléau qu'il faut flatter pour éviter des représailles sanglantes. Mes camarades et moi, combattons la tyrannie des clercs, quand notre chef a appris que des akumas débarquaient sur Atollia, il a ordonné que nous les tuions et exposions leur dépouille à la vue de tous. En réussissant à assassiner des akumas, nous incitons le peuple à se révolter contre le clergé, car nous démontrons que l'idéologie des prêtres était mensongère, que les utilisateurs de fruit du démon ne sont pas des monstres invincibles et invulnérables.

Luffy : Didier es-tu sur que les utilisateurs de fruit du démon, sont considérés comme invincibles par la plupart des atollians ?

Didier : Oui, sans le moindre doute.

Robin : Pourtant il arrive de temps à autre que la défaite d'utilisateurs de fruit du démon, soit relatée dans les gros titres des journaux, quiconque lit souvent la presse sait qu'un akuma, même doté d'une faculté spéciale qui le rend très puissant en tant combattant, est un être de chair et de sang, qu'un utilisateur de fruit du démon seul face à la marine ne peut rien, si ce n'est fuir en permanence.

Didier : Les fruitiers ² contrôlent la circulation de l'information écrite sur l'île, ils sont les seuls lettrés d'Atollia. Comme ils refusent de partager leur savoir, la lecture et l'écriture sont deux compétences inconnues pour les atollians qui ne sont pas clercs.

Luffy : Comment toi et tes camarades avez-vous réussi à nous trouver ?

Didier : Nous avons quelques espions, parmi les serviteurs des prêtres, l'un deux a surpris une conversation, où le fruitier Cavia disait d'envoyer des inquisiteurs près de la Forteresse des lamentations.

Luffy : Ton discours sur la marine qui veut assassiner les atollians, c'était un mensonge ?

Didier : Pas du tout, l'objectif principal des Tueurs des démons est de l'empêcher, d'ailleurs l'attaque contre vous fait parti du plan pour contrer le génocide, en tuant les akumas comme toi Luffy, les Tueurs de démon poussent les atollians, à ne pas se prosterner devant les marins utilisateurs de fruit du démon de la Forteresse des lamentations.

Luffy : J'aimerai entrer en contact avec ton groupe Didier, c'est possible ?

Didier : Oui mais je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité, les Tueurs de démons haïssent les akumas.

Henri (hilare) : Tu fais parti d'un groupe de prétentieux, c'est débile de se surnommer Tueurs de démons, quand un petit groupe de 9 pirates, vous tient en échec.

Luffy : Tu devrais arrêter de faire le malin, la seule chose que tu as réussi à obtenir en nous affrontant toi et tes hommes, ce sont deux défaites cuisantes. Tu t'es particulièrement illustré en tant que combattant pitoyable, le seul coup de poing que tu as donné dans les abdominaux de Zorro, t'a fait si mal, que tu te retenais de hurler. A propos une chose m'étonne, comment peux tenir un sabre avec tes deux mains ?

Henri (vexé): Que veux-tu dire ? Tu insinues que j'ai besoin de trois ou, quatre bras pour éviter de faire tomber par terre mon sabre ?

Luffy : Lors de notre confrontation sur ton bateau, tu t'étais fait une fracture au niveau du bras gauche, j'ai entendu un bruit d'os qui craque, et pourtant maintenant tu ne sembles pas gêner pour utiliser tes deux bras.

Henri (embarrassé) : Tu as rêvé, Chapeau de paille.

Luffy : Je ne crois pas, à force de causer des fractures lors de bagarres, j'ai appris à très bien reconnaître le son de l'os qui se brise.

Henri : Très bien j'avoue, j'ai mangé le fruit du démon de la régénération, il me suffit d'une heure ou deux, pour me remettre d'une blessure grave.

Luffy : Les gars nous devons prendre une décision importante, prenons-nous contact avec les Tueurs de démon ?

Nami : Toi, Franky, Zorro et Sanji possédez une force surhumaine, mais attaquer à nous 10, une forteresse c'est de la folie, il nous faut de l'aide.

Brise-Rocs : Je suis d'accord.

Franky : Moi aussi.

Personne ne s'opposa à l'idée de Luffy, après le vote, ils partirent à la rencontre des Tueurs de démons. Le choix de Chapeau de paille et ses compagnons fit sourire Henri le malveillant.

**Infos fin du chapitre 5 :**

¹ akuma : Terme atollian pour désigner un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon ;

² fruitiers : Prêtres qui organisent le culte en l'honneur des utilisateurs de fruit du démon sur Atollia.


	6. Preuve de bonne foi

**Chapitre 6 :** Preuve de bonne foi

Luffy et ses amis atteignirent le repaire caché des Tueurs à démons au bout d'une journée de marche. L'entrée était entièrement dissimulée par un rocher de plus d'une tonne, aucun système ne permettait d'y pénétrer de l'extérieur, pour entrer il fallait prononcer devant le rocher le mot de passe, « le meunier est parti, à nous sa farine », pour que la sentinelle accepte de débloquer l'entrée du repaire. Après avoir descendu une échelle haute de 10 mètres, et traversés un dédale naturel de galeries, Chapeau de paille et ses alliés arrivèrent aux portes d'un village souterrain du nom de Plutonia, rempli d'habitations de bois rudimentaires, à l'apparence instables, prêtes à s'écrouler au moindre choc. A l'intérieur du village, Les Rois des mers furent encerclés par des guerriers hostiles, qui avaient une furieuse envie d'utiliser leurs armes.

Sédah : Didier expliques-toi, pourquoi as-tu amené des akumas ¹ dans notre cachette ?

Didier : Parce qu'ils ont des choses très intéressantes à nous raconter.

Sédah : Il vaut mieux que tu aies raison, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Alors que voulez-vous étrangers ?

Luffy : Vous proposez mon aide ainsi que celle de mes compagnons, dans votre lutte contre le gouvernement mondial.

Sédah : …

Luffy : Alors, vous

Sédah et la majorité de ses homme : Ha, ha, ha, ha !

Luffy (en colère) : Je n'ai rien dit de drôle !

Sédah (se force à rester sérieux) : Pff, un akuma pff, qui sert notre cause, c'est une situation loufoque, Chapeau de paille, les Tueurs de démons sont les ennemis de tous les utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

Luffy : Si vous êtes prêts à nous faire confiance, mes amis et moi pourrons être des alliés très utiles.

Sédah (intrigué) : A oui, et dans quelle mesure ?

Luffy : Si Robin, Chopper, Brok et moi clament haut et fort notre opposition au culte fruitiste, sur toute l'île d'Atollia, cela perturbera fortement la secte des fruitiers. Des akumas qui affirment que les utilisateurs de fruits du démon ne cherchent pas la vénération, cela remet en cause l'existence même du clergé atollian.

Sédah : Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu à ta proposition.

Sédah interloqué par les propos de Luffy, se retira quelques minutes avec ses lieutenants pour débattre, après quelques échanges un peu houleux, il revint donner sa réponse.

Sédah : Effectivement l'offre est intéressante, mais je vous préviens si vous cherchez à vous alliez avec nous, il faudra prouver votre bonne foi, en risquant votre vie.

Luffy : C'est-à-dire ?

Sédah : Demain, les Tueurs de démons vont lancer un assaut contre le Forteresse des lamentations. Vous participerez toi et tes compagnons à la bataille.

Luffy : Est-ce nécessaire que tout le monde se batte, certains d'entre nous ne sont pas des combattants.

Sédah : Du moment que le capitaine et le second de ton équipage guerroient avec les Tueurs de démons, ta proposition sera acceptée.

Luffy : Vous comptez mener un assaut frontal, contre la Forteresse ?

Sédah : Non, nous ferons une attaque surprise, par l'intermédiaire d'un passage secret.

Luffy : Zorro tu penses quoi de la proposition de Sédah ?

Zorro (léger sourire) : Elle est acceptée, je sens que de magnifiques combats nous attendent.

Luffy : Sédah, notre accord est scellé.

Sédah : Comment ça ?

Luffy : Demain le capitaine des Rois des mers ² c'est-à-dire moi, et Zorro mon second participeront à votre assaut.

Sédah et ses hommes : Ha, ha, ha !

Luffy (en colère) : Par l'enfer, je ne plaisante pas !

Sédah : Pf, Chapeau de paille, pff tu n'espères tout de même pas, que je vais croire que c'est toi le capitaine dans un équipage de pirate, à ton âge j'étais un mousse. ³

Luffy : Je suis un capitaine.

Sédah : Quoi ?

Zorro : Je confirme, je suis aux ordres de Luffy.

Robin : Luffy est mon chef.

Chopper : Je voyage sur les mers, parce que Luffy m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipage.

Sédah se demanda s'il avait bien fait de conclure un accord avec Chapeau de paille, puis il se rassura en pensant à l'ampleur de la prime de Luffy et son équipage, pour que le gouvernement mondial offre une fortune pour leur capture, ils devaient être redoutable. De toute façon Sédah n'avait pas le choix, il savait que les Tueurs de démon seuls avaient bien peu de chances de victoire, face aux marins aguerris de la Forteresse des lamentations.

**Infos fin chapitre 6**

¹ akuma : terme atollian pour désigner un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon ;

² Rois des mers : surnom de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille ;

³ mousse : apprenti-marin, rang le plus bas au sein d'un équipage


	7. Bataille dans la Forteresse

**Chapitre 7** : Bataille dans la Forteresse

La bataille pour la conquête de la Forteresse des lamentations, tourna rapidement en faveur des Tueurs de démons, trop rapidement selon Sédah. Certes Luffy et ses amis étaient d'une efficacité stupéfiante, capables de battre un bataillon entier en quelques secondes. Mais leur vitesse de progression était anormale, un groupe d'à peine 100 personnes qui réussit en moins d'une demi-heure, à prendre le contrôle d'une citadelle réputée imprenable, c'était trop beau pour Sédah. Il avait l'impression qu'un piège mortel les attendait, pourtant toutes les pièces de la Forteresse avait été inspectées, plus aucun marin ne se trouvait à l'intérieur de la place-forte. Mais Sédah continuait à angoisser, il s'apprêta à monter dans une tour de guet pour observer les alentours, quand des cris de terreur le distrayait. Il se précipita et découvrit un spectacle horrible, des êtres mi-humains mi-chèvres étaient en train de mettre en pièce ses compagnons. Heureusement Chapeau de paille et son équipage, arrivèrent à la rescousse, après un combat difficile, ils neutralisèrent les étranges assaillants, leurs mutations différaient d'un individu à l'autre, la créature avec le tatouage n°110 n'avait que des cornes de chèvres, tandis que celui avec le 229 n'avait d'humain que les pieds etc.

Sédah : Qu'est-ce que sont ces créatures ?

Luffy : Des utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

Sédah : Commet sais-tu cela ?

Luffy : Les akumas, sentent leurs semblables.

Pipo : Je croyais que chaque fruit du démon donnait un pouvoir unique.

Robin : La marine a dû trouver un moyen de produire plusieurs fruits du démon avec un effet semblable. Ses scientifiques ont réalisé des prouesses étonnantes, en se qui concerne leur manipulation, notamment transférer le pouvoir d'un fruit non dans un être vivant mais des objets tels que des épées. Je pense que les différences au niveau des mutations des hommes-chèvres qui nous ont attaqué, sont dues au fait qu'ils sont encore à un stade expérimental en ce qui concerne la culture des fruits du démon, les mutants que la marine créé ne contrôle pas correctement leurs pouvoirs.

Zorro : Au fait personne, n'a vu Henri ?

Nami (scrute les alentours) : Il s'est enfui, on dirait.

Henri : Pas du tout, j'effectuais un repli stratégique.

Zorro : Que se passe t-il Henri, en plus d'être nul, tu es suicidaire ?

Henri : Fais le malin pendant qu'il est en ait encore temps, dans deux minutes tu vas trembler comme une feuille.

Zorro : Tu crois que toi et ton camarade chétif, êtes de taille contre nous ?

Himalaya (en colère) : Je ne suis pas chétif, je suis mince nuance.

Henri (ton méprisant) : Le vice-amiral Himalaya inspire la terreur à tous ceux qui l'affrontent, même les capitaines-corsaires le craignent.

Pipo : Peuh, j'ai déjà vaincu des monstres beaucoup redoutables et effrayants que les capitaines-corsaires, un jour alors que j'étais blessé, j'ai facilement mis K.O le gobe-île, un poisson si grand qu'il fait la taille d'un petit pays.

Himalaya (impressionné) : Pas possible, Henri nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons nous rendre.

Henri (gêné) : Vice-amiral, le vantard en face de vous, est Pipo le mythomane, sans doute le pirate le plus menteur du monde.

Himalaya (énervé) : Alors on me prend pour un crétin ! Tremblez devant ma puissance, insignifiants pirates !

Le corps d'Himalaya changea à vue d'œil au lieu, d'un nain de 90 centimètres, maigre comme un clou, un être immense constitué de pierre, et haut de plus de 1000 mètres, fit son apparition. Sa transformation changea en tas de gravats, la Forteresse des lamentations, Luffy et son équipage esquivèrent avec brio, les morceaux de roche qui tombèrent sur eux, mais les survivants du groupe de Sédah n'étaient qu'une poignée.

Himalaya (voix caverneuse) : Ha, ha, vous faites moins les fiers, maintenant. Hé, hé, personne ne peut résister à Himalaya, le démon-montagne, grâce au fruit sierra-sierra, je suis invincible.

Luffy : Tu es grand, mais pas très dégourdi, tu as failli écraser ton subordonné, tas de cailloux.

Himalaya : Oups, je suis désolé Henri.

Henri : Ce n'est pas grave, Vice-amiral, allez écraser ces pirates qui osent. Non attendez, attendez !

Himalaya pour se débarrasser définitivement de ses adversaires, employa une méthode radicale, il s'élança dans les airs, et s'aplatit de toute sa masse, ce geste provoqua un léger tremblement de terre, et déforma le paysage. Zorro, Sandy, Robin, Pipo, Franky et Brise-Rocs, désespérés lancèrent une série d'attaque, mais les fissures qu'ils laissèrent sur le corps d'Himalaya ne stoppaient pas sa chute. Heureusement Luffy arriva à la rescousse, avec son chewing-gum ballon, son ventre devint assez gros et mou, pour protéger ses camarades, cependant bien qu'il ait évité la mort à ses compagnons, il ne put les empêcher de tomber dans le coma.

Himalaya (triomphant) : Ha, ha, chapeau de paille, tu es seul à présent, prépares-toi à périr, je ne peux pas te tuer en t'écrasant, mais je peux te jeter dans la mer.

Luffy contemplait désemparé son adversaire, il se sentait aussi démuni que la souris coincée par le chat. Soudain une idée lui effleura l'esprit, il restait un espoir, le cadeau de Chopper.


	8. Dernier atout

**Chapitre 8 :** Dernier atout

Luffy après avoir activé son Gear 2 ¹, croqua trois boules, les fameuses rumbles ball mises au point par Chopper. Dés qu'il les ingéra Luffy devint enragé, deux mots obnubilaient son esprit, « massacrer ennemis ». Problème Luffy paranoïaque, voyait des ennemis partout. Physiquement Luffy s'avérait méconnaissable, il avait grandi de trois mètres, ses muscles étaient si hypertrophiés que son bras droit était plus large qu'une étagère, ses ongles s'étaient allongés et durcis au point de ressembler à des griffes. En outre son visage avait beaucoup changé, la démence se lisait dans ses yeux rouge sang sans iris ni pupille, toutes ses dents étaient des crocs aussi effilés que des rasoirs, des cornes pointues semblables à celles d'un taureau trônaient sur son front, **Demon** Luffy remplaçait Monkey **D **Luffy.

Himalaya d'abord impressionné par la métamorphose de Luffy, se ressaisit, et tenta de l'attraper avec sa main. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste, une seconde après que Himalaya eut commencé à bouger, Luffy attaqua, il réduisit à l'état de gravier son adversaire, à une vitesse si fulgurante que celui-ci ne remarqua même pas sa mise à mort. La deuxième victime de Luffy fut Henri, d'un coup de poing il sépara sa tête du reste de son corps. La soif de sang de Luffy demeurait forte, c'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers ses amis évanouis, avec l'intention de les tuer. Heureusement la fatigue suscitée par le Gear 2, et les rumbles balls, le fit tomber dans les pommes, avant qu'il ne commence à s'en prendre à ses alliés. Lorsqu'il se réveilla Luffy, avait repris un aspect humain, et la folie avait cessé de l'habiter.

Après leur victoire, Luffy, Robin, Brok et Chopper perturbèrent pendant quelques jours le culte fruitiste, en affirmant sur les places publiques d'Atollia, qu'ils considéraient les sacrifices humains des utilisateurs des fruits du démon barbare, et en enseignant que les akumas ² s'avéraient loin d'être invincibles, qu'il suffisait de jeter de l'eau salée ou, du granit marin sur un utilisateur de fruit du démon pour le neutraliser. Les inquisiteurs voulurent les faire taire, mais tout ce qu'ils réussirent en s'opposant à Chapeau de paille et son équipage, c'est récolter des blessures. Leur intervention provoqua une révolte contre le clergé auquel participa la majorité des atollians. La foule déchaînée ravagea tous les autels et temples fruitistes, ainsi que les alentours et les ruines de la Forteresse des lamentations, et souilla les terres consacrées à la culture des fruits des démons, réduisant à néant les espoirs du gouvernement mondial de produire en masse des fruits du démon. La marine écoeurée, abandonna l'idée d'un génocide des habitants de cette île, qu'elle considérait désormais comme hostile et sans intérêt.

Sédah et Didier portés en triomphe par la population atolliane, ne purent pas dire au revoir à Luffy et ses compagnons, contraints de fuir en catastrophe, Smoker leur vieil ennemi, deux capitaines-corsaires, et 1000 marins d'élite se situaient à proximité d'Atollia. Une fois loin de leurs poursuivants, l'équipage de Chapeau de paille fêta la défaite infligée au gouvernement mondial, puis reprit ses activités habituelles, Pipo ses expériences, Nami ses cartes, Zorro et Sandy leurs échanges de piques verbales.

Sandy : Gazon vivant, je crois que tu devrais essayer de rencontrer une dryade.

Zorro : Une dryade ?

Sandy : Un être mi-femme, mi-végétal, une créature très proche de toi. Laitue ambulante.

Zorro (calme) : Tu devrais arrêter de draguer Robin et Nami, le seul sur ce bateau capable de les séduire, c'est Luffy.

Sandy (énervé) : Comment ?

Zorro : Tu es juste un compagnon amusant pour elles, tandis que Luffy, compte beaucoup pour Nami et Robin. Nami malgré son penchant naturel à donner des ordres, et les nombreuses frayeurs que lui causent les choix de Luffy, accepte qu'il soit le capitaine ; Robin a renoncé au suicide pour s'engager dans l'équipage de Luffy.

Sandy (haineux) : Espèce de sale mythomane, Luffy a autant de chances de charmer Nami et Robin, que moi de coucher avec un homme.

Zorro (joyeux) : Je ne savais pas que tu étais homosexuel.

Sandy : Gr, prépares-toi à perdre des dents. _Sandy s'apprête à donner des coups de pieds._

Zorro (triomphant) : Ha, ha, tu as joué les carpettes, les chiens dociles, des dizaines de fois pour ne pas dire des centaines de fois, avec Robin et Nami. Et qu'as- tu obtenu ? Rien si ce n'est des remerciements.

Sandy (pense) : Gr il a raison, malgré mes efforts, tout ce que j'ai eu de la part de Nami et Robin, ce sont des mots gentils.

Sandy déprimé alla se coucher, il affichait un air semblable à celui du condamné à mort qui marchait vers l'échafaud, tandis que Zorro exultait, enfin il avait réussi à clouer le bec à Love-Cook, la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une telle joie, remontait à sa victoire contre Morgan le bûcheron. Très content Zorro s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un peu plus tard le reste de l'équipage suivit son exemple.

**Fin**

**Infos fin du chapitre 8 :**

¹Gear 2 : Cette technique mis au point par Luffy décuple ses forces, mais elle le fatigue très rapidement. Lorsqu'il l'utilise sa peau devient rouge, et il émet de la vapeur.

² akuma : terme atollian pour désigner un utilisateur d'un fruit du démon ;


End file.
